Diva (Dimensions II)
Diva is a light-elemental Eidolon that appears in Final Fantasy Dimensions II. The signet can be obtained for Aemo as a first-time completion reward for completing the finale of the “Aemo's Emotions“ Memoria questline. If Diva's signet is obtained at the moment of its availability during the game's Interlude chapters, it will be able to provide Aemo with a small boost for her max HP, MP, and magic stats, while offering her balanced boosts for her attack and speed stats. Her Timeless Song abilities are decent for buffing the party, providing a group Haste effect and allowing their next turn to come up faster. Like the later Mother Brain signet, it provides her with an abnormal passive that increases Aemo's physical attack power with tomes. Due to Aemo having subpar physical attack power, this trait is not useful during the later portions of the game and can only be useful if the player wants Aemo to deal some form of damage when using abilities such as Banishga Blow. Diva's signet is ultimately replaceable for Aemo as the player progresses through the game's Eureka arc. Despite her signet being replaceable for Aemo later in the game, Diva's signet is a decent candidate for being Mootie's signet on certain battlefields, due to Timeless Song's effects and the Crystal Voice summon attack having the ability to deal damage to undead enemy groups and also providing more buffs to the party. Profile Diva's signet depicts a young woman that resembles an older version of Aemo singing. The free-to-play version's official description describes her as a being who sings Timeless Tomorrow throughout eternity. Due to the theme of the questline the signet is obtained through, the Eidolon could represent Aemo's love for singing and her desire for a future where everyone sings happily. Her outfit consists of a skintight white and black outfit with a massive petticoat extending from her waist. Her default form's coloration is based on the color of Aemo's outfit. Diva's final artwork depicts her outfit's petticoat becoming adorned with jade-colored roses and having a spacial setting within. Battle Diva’s special attack is Crystal Voice, which deals light-elemental damage to all enemies and deals extra damage to undead enemies. In addition, the ability grants continuous heal and softened damage to all party members. Summoning Diva costs 2 bars from the Summon Gauge. Stats Abilities The following are the abilities Aemo can learn from Diva: Development In the original free-to-play versions of the game, there were two versions of the Diva signet. The first version could only be obtained for a limited time for completing the "Aemo's Emotions" event quests during the game's time as Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō. A second version of Diva's signet was eventually made as a god-tier light-elemental summon for completing the reprint of the "Aemo's Emotion" questline during the game's time as Final Fantasy Legends II. The god-tier version no longer had the Crystal Voice summon attack, but instead had the Guardian Breath shared summon attack. Both versions still taught the Timeless Song abilities, however the ability had a fourth rank that was eventually removed in the premium version of the game. Both versions were SS+ ranked summons. Gallery FFD2 Aemo Diva.png|Signet (1★). FFD2 Aemo Diva Alt1.png|Signet (2★). FFD2 Aemo Diva Alt2.png|Signet (3★). FFD2 Aemo Crystal Voice.png|Crystal Voice. FFLTnS Diva Alt2.png|Signet (3★, Toki no Suishō). FFD2 Aemo Diva Artwork.png|Artwork (1★). FFD2 Aemo Diva Artwork Alt1.png|Artwork (2★). FFD2 Aemo Diva Artwork Alt2.png|Artwork (3★). Etymology Category:Eidolons in Final Fantasy Dimensions II